(1) Field of the Invention
This device is an improved paddle for a kayak or a canoe. The device allows a user to insert his arm through each paddle so that they will have better control over the paddles while kayaking or canoeing. Also, the paddles have openings or holes that allow two separate paddles to be reversibly connected together to form a single paddle for kayak or canoeing. The paddles may be connected so that the blade of each paddle is set at an angle to the other blade, which improves stroke efficiency while paddling.
(2) Disclosure of the Prior Art
A number of kayak paddle devices are known in the prior art. Most of these prior art devices disclose paddles wherein a user grips the shaft of the paddle wherein the handle is formed along the length of the shaft. For example Gunnell (U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,716 B1) and Masters (U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,216) both disclose kayak paddles that include one or more grips that are formed along the length of the shaft and run parallel to the shaft. Both of these paddles allow the blades to rotate relative to a user and to each other while being gripped by a user along the shaft. These paddles allow uncontrolled rotation about the shaft so that it can be difficult for a user to control the angle the blades contact a body of water. Although both Gunnell and Masters allow the paddle blades to be rotated about the shaft so that the angle of blade contact with the water may be adjusted, a user of these devices is unable to effectively control the blade angle during row overs or turbulent water. A device that allows a user to better control rotation of the blades is needed.
Merrill (U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,132) discloses a kayak paddle with handles affixed perpendicular to the shaft or shafts wherein the handles rotate about an axis as the paddle is used to reduce twisting of the writs and other joints of the kayaker. Any rotation about the handle of a paddle shaft may make it difficult for a user to prevent unwanted rotation, and may slow the speed of a kayak due to unwanted rotation. But, a kayaker may not want the handle(s) to rotate about an axis during use. For example, a kayaker may injure his or her wrists while paddle upon a body of water during a storm or a strong current because of uncontrolled rotation of the wrists about the handle axis.